1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to displaying images, and more particularly, to displaying images based on a playback location movement technology.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of digital technologies, digitization of broadcasting is actively being conducted. Digital broadcasting has advantages in that it can transmit high-quality broadcast programs and data such as program guide information, and enables a bidirectional service compared to conventional analog broadcasting.
Currently, digital broadcasting is being provided through media, such as satellites, terrestrial waves, and cables. In digital satellite broadcasting, European Digital Video Broadcasting-Satellite (DVB-S) has become the standard. In digital terrestrial broadcasting, American Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) has become the standard. In digital cable broadcasting, European Digital Video Broadcasting-Cable (DVB-C) TeleVision (TV), American OpenCable, and Japanese Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDB-C) have become the standards.
For digital broadcasting, a broadcasting station produces broadcast programs using digital equipment, compresses generated digital broadcasting signals using a predetermined compression method, and multiplexes and transmits Audio/Video (A/V) signals and data necessary for constituting an electronic program guide (EPG).
Digital broadcasting signals transmitted from the broadcasting station are received by digital broadcasting receivers in individual homes. A digital broadcasting receiver generally outputs a broadcasting program according to the following data processing process. That is, when a user selects a specific channel using a remote control device, such as a remote controller, the digital broadcasting receiver is tuned to the frequency of the selected channel, and receives digital broadcasting signals within a corresponding frequency band. Thereafter, the received digital broadcasting signals are demodulated and demultiplexed, and audio signals and video signals, which are obtained through the division of demultiplexed signals, are decoded and output, so that voice and image signals, which correspond to the broadcasting program of the channel selected by the user, are output.
A related art digital broadcasting receiver may store digital broadcasting signals received through a tuner, and display the stored broadcasting signals according to the user's command. In this case, the user can select a playback location using a playback location movement function.
The playback location movement function is advantageous in that movement through a long section is made at once. However, it is disadvantageous in that the user cannot check the details of the skipped section.
Furthermore, the related art digital broadcasting receiver has the characteristic of processing digital broadcasting signals. For this reason, it takes a predetermined delay time for an image at a moved point is decoded and output when the movement of a playback location is initiated. The delay time is as short as two seconds to as long as three to four seconds, so that a blank screen is output onto the screen of the digital broadcasting receiver during the delay time. Accordingly, problems occur in that the user is visually dissatisfied and cannot immediately check an image at a point to which movement is to be made.
Accordingly, when the movement of a playback location is initiated, a device and a method that enable checking of the details of skipped sections and further facilitates searches for the details of the skipped section are needed.